ultimas_cosmologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unknown
"There does not appear to be anything beyond the original limits. My current space around me could hardly be called a void." The Unknown is considered to be what would happen if one were to break the boundaries of reality and had no cycles to place them back to a present position. The empty space unlike the Absent is entirely empty, for example the Absent may have no Laws to bind someone, The Unknown has no primordial energy like the Absent for any being to exist upon therefore unless the entity is The All-Creator then The Unknown would immediately place the being in stasis. The Edge This was not meant to be a barrier so much as the absolute limit to everything and nothing in all of creation and destruction, space and time, void and vitality. However if someone with true omnipotence (The All-Creator) had used their power to push through the infinite limit then something new can be seen. Sphere of Perspective Imagine a digital space and on that space is a map you created. Something stable for others to move through. Now next picture breaking said map- where would you go? You would most likely be seeing the entire sphere that is The Edge and the rest of creation shining through it, like a tree of influence spreading it's branches through a blank Absent space, coming from the abyss, the Abysm. The perfect yin and yang. The Empty Upon breaking through The Edge one would appear within a similar void-like area where no Laws exist to cause restrictions, however on the other side of things this also means no cosmic energy to continue ones natural freedom essentially trapping a being in a form of stasis as Time no longer exists here. Now The All-Creator can travel through due to the true power of omnipotence, however unless He wills a specific movement then He will simply move freely without His body moving (similar to no-clipping in a video game). This however is not permanent of course as He is able to move His body again at will. The Empty consists of an infinite space, however if one were to actually break the Infinite limit then instead of finding something new or returning to a previous position in the Cosmoverse, one would instead loop through and find they are on the other side of the infinite space. This will remain true until The All-Creator changes matters Himself as He is the only one with the power to expand pass this point. End of Time/The Voidance While The Records contain absolute History about all of Time at any Verse at any and all Dimensions of Existence, it contains no knowledge of what goes beyond the End of Time, however what seems to be well known is that beyond that point to those who have ventured that far is The Voidance appears to be the erasure point for those that no longer exists. Why is this important to know? It is rumored that The Unknown is the physical plane of after Time itself when The Voidance has done its job to all of the Sphere of Perspective. They say if one were to dig deeper they could witness the physical plane of other moments in Time, perhaps even the Beginning of Time. The difference being that unlike ordinary Time these would act as still models of when and what events took place, almost as if everything including sounds, smell, all of it were frozen in stasis. It is uncertain if one could change Time in this state as everything is impossible to move and if one were to manipulate Time to move things forward then the Law of Dimensional Time would correct this Paradox you caused and place you in the exact point in Time and place where you attempted to alter Time. Perspectiverse There exists a theory where every single individual living being no matter how alive (such as a cell or a plant even) lives within their own type of Sphere of Perspective. The reason for this has to be because of the fact that scientists has proven that no one sees the world exactly the same as another, even if just one of their senses is off by a small percent. One could say the ocean is blue while another says it is clear. The only being due to their omnipresence that can see the world for how it truly exists is The All-Creator. TL;DR "You broke through the map, dude." Category:??? Category:Void Category:Unofficial Category:Verse Category:Antiverse Category:Nothing Category:The Edge Category:Time